Many previous inventors have developed apparatus and mechanisms for the remote control of the rear view mirrors that are mounted exteriorly of the passenger compartments of automobiles or trucks. It is acknowledged that mechanical linkage and motor driven types of such mirror control apparatus have previously been provided and used. The earlier developments that have obviously been made in recognition of the potential demand for such capabilities are believed on an overall basis to be less efficient and costlier than the present embodiments of the invention shown and described herein.